Esperando
by pantera-chan
Summary: Sakura espera todo los dias a Sasuke en el mismo banco en el que la abandono a su partida,y ahora espera a su regreso...pequeño oneshot si quereis continuacion podeis pedirla espero que os guste O R&R ya esta el 2capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo un pequeño oneshot que a saber de donde salio (¬¬de tu cabeza so tonta) ¬¬en fin ignoremos a mi otra personalidad xDD.**

**Se trata de un sasusaku adoro esta pareja (en realidad adoro a todas las parejas que sean "nosequesaku", y por supuesto me encanta Sakura Haruno...al principio no me gustaba nada pero ahora...me gusta muchisimo ( te estas enrollando demasiado ¬¬) jejejeUU en finn os dejo con el pequeño capitulo... y por favor (se pone de rodillas -.-) dejenme rewiev O**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (mas kisieraTT ) **

bla bla bla- narración

_bla bla bla- _pensamientos

"bla bla bla"- habla el personaje

-0-0-0-0-0- Flashback

ESPERANDO

Y ella seguía allí, en el mismo banco de todos los días, ignorando a la suave lluvia que caía sobre ella...no le importaba nada, le esperaba a **_el_**..y todo lo demás era secundario.

La suave lluvia se evaporo dejando paso a una mas violenta...pero a ella eso no lo importaba, seguía con su mirada perdida al vació...sabia que el algún día regresaría junto a ella, su corazón se lo decía...

-_Sasuke-kun...porque? porque me abandonaste? Yo...te amo tanto...te sigo amando tanto, porque te marchaste? Tan importante es tu venganza?...mas importante que Konoha? que tu ciudad? que tus amigos? mas...que yo? mas que...tu propia vida?...Sasuke-kun.-hablo a la nada_

Un frío aterrador le recorría todo el cuerpo, notaba como su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo poco a poco, notaba como su piel se congelaba, la lluvia y el invierno estaban haciendo mella en ella, pero no abandonaría, no ahora que se había enterado que Sasuke por fin mato a Orochimaru...

-Cof, cof, cof...jeje vaya parece que pesque un resfriado...ya me lo advirtió Tsunade-sama...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade-sama se encontraba de pie junto a Shizune, las dos observando con una mirada reprochadora a Sakura.

-POM!.- Tsunade dio un puñetazo en la mesa.- Sakura!!! te he repetido miles de veces que deberías cuidarte!! Te recete aquellas pastillas y ni siquiera te las has tomado ¬.¬, aparte de ser tu sensei, soy la Hokage y por tanto te ordeno que dejes de ir todo el dia a ese dichoso parque!!!.

-Pero..!! Tsunade-sensei, porque no puede entenderlo?? porque no puede entender como me siento? Creía que nadie mejor que usted entendería lo que es sentir como tus seres queridos se marchan de tu lado...la odio!!!...

-PLAF!!!.- una bofetada cruzo el aire hacia la mejilla de Sakura, esta volteo la cara hacia un lado mientras las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro.

-Te odio Tsunade-sensei-. dijo Sakura con todo el dolor de su alma y salio apresuradamente del despacho de la Gondaime, hasta llegar de nuevo al sitio en el que siempre le esperaba...a él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seguia lloviendo con fuerzas y Sakura notaba como sus fuerzas la abandonaban...le dolia el pecho, pero resistiria, no iba a darse por vencida hasta lograr verlo, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con ella, las pocas fuerzas la abandonaron totalmente haciendo que se desmayara y cayera al suelo, no sin antes divisar un cuerpo enfrente de ella que la llamaba...

-SAKURA!!!! Sakura respondeme por favor...no cierres los ojos...no...no ahora que por fin después de estos años... he vuelto, sakura mirame, por favor te lo ruego...yo...-.la recojio del suelo y la apoyo contra su pecho abrazandola, intentando darle calor con su propio cuerpo, le puso su camisa por encima de los hombros, deseando darle fuerzas, no, ella no podia abandonarle ahora, no la dejaria marcharse, ni hablar, el habia regresado a por ella, queria reparar el dolor que años atrás le causo, ahora curaria todas sus heridas...lo haria.

_Esa voz...es de..el? es de..._

_-_Sa...Sasuke??-. Sakura abrió los ojos débilmente.- Sasuke eres tu? no te veo.- Sakura alzo la mano hacia la nada, intentando tocar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Sasuke , pero este se adelanto y le agarro rápidamente su mano llevándosela a su pecho...-. mmmmhhh eres tu Sasuke...jeje...me alegro que por fin hayas vuelto, sabia que..cofff coff coff ...regresarías...nadie me...cofff cofff...creía, pero estas aquí...por fin.

-Sakura no...por favor no hables mas, tengo que llevarte con Tsunade ahora mismo, estas enferma tonta.- Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos oscuros y fríos de Sasuke, quien iba a decir que él, el gran Uchiha, iba a llorar alguna vez, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba llorando por que la persona que mas le importaba estaba...yéndose de su lado-. siempre has sido una molestia eh? jejej

Sakura le oyó y sonrió débilmente, era la primera vez que no se deprimió porque le llamara molestia, en cierta manera, que la llamara asi queria decir que su Sasuke seguía siendo el de siempre, que no había cambiado...pero..

-Coff Coff Coff-. Sakura no paraba de toser e incluso...echaba sangre por la boca, la cosa empeoraba.

-Sakura!! no!! marchémonos ahora mismo...no voy a permitir que te pase nada, lo juro, te recuperaras y estaremos juntos para siempre, nunca te dejare ir de mi lado entendiste?? nunca!!!!!!-. Sasuke cargo a Sakura en brazos y corrió y corrió como si el diablo le llevase...debía llegar a tiempo, nadie le arrebataría a **su** Sakura...ni tan siquiera la muerte.

-Sakura aguanta por favor.- imploro Sasuke mientras corría de tejado en tejado-. por favor resiste...

Sakura se acomodo en su pecho mientras una sensación muy calida le recorría todo el cuerpo-. tonto...nunca te abandonare, para algo siempre te estuve...**esperando.**

**FIN**

**Lo se, lo se xDDD un final muy raro O pero perdónenme...es el primer oneshot que hago UUU y no esperaba que me saliera muy bien, aun asi agradezco a los futuros lectores y si alguien le apetece dejarme un review solo pulsen al botoncito morado xPP y sin mas cuidense y ya tendran noticias mias jojojoj (¬¬ pobrecitos lectores por tener ke aguantarte) O jooo dejate ya de meterte conmigo Ò.Ó, en fin se me cuidan!!!!**

**Pantera-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A peticion de muchos aquí les traigo al continuacion, espero que les guste y mmmmm quien sabe xDDD a lo mejor hago de este "oneshot" un fic largo, o me mejor lo termino aquí y hago otro largo?? u////u juuu no se..ya vere(¬¬ eso eso hay ke ver como lias al personal¬¬) tu calla xDD ke pareces los subtitulos de una pelicula, siempre de fondo wenooo disfruten de la pelic...digo de la lectura UUUU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (mas kisieraTT ) **

bla bla bla- narración

_bla bla bla- _pensamientos

"bla bla bla"- habla el personaje

-0-0-0-0-0- Flashback

ESPERANDO

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, poco a poco, un destello cegador hizo que frunciera el ceño, y cuando por fin puedo abrir los ojos totalmente se vio en una habitación blanca...estaba en una camilla?? que...que había pasado?. Fue a incorporarse cuando noto un dolor muy fuerte recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

_Do..donde estoy?...estoy en un hospital?? no me acuerdo de nada...solo...de unos brazos calidos y de cómo me rodeaban bajo la lluvia...quien era??...su cabello, era oscuro y esos ojos...negros y profundos...Sasuke..._

-Vaya pareces que por fin te has despertado, a ver cuando aprendes a hacer caso a tu sensei¬¬ eh Sakura?.-

Por la puerta apareció Tsunade acompañada de Shizune que sostenía en brazos a su cerdita, las dos estaban en la puerta mientras la Hokage se acercaba a la camilla de Sakura y examinaba unos papeles mientras Sakura no sabia como reaccionar, todavía se acordaba de la contestación tan hiriente que le dio a su sensei y se encontraba nerviosa.

-Y..yo..esto Tsu..Tsunade-sensei, quería disculparme por mi constestacion de antes, yo...no pensaba lo que decía, discúlpeme, per...

-Nada de disculpas...mereces el castigo apropiado-. dijo Tsunade con una voz siniestra que helo la sangre de Sakura al instante.- y ese es que te recuperes pronto entendido?.-mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su cara.

-Cla...claro sensei!!!!.- la sangre de Sakura volvió a correr por sus venas, se imaginaba el peor castigo por hablar así a la Hokage, pero sabia que en cierta manera su sensei la comprendía...comprendía lo que sentía y solo se preocupaba por ella.

-Bueno Sakura, tu diagnostico esta correctamente.- intervino Shizune-. corriste mucho peligro, pero veo que te recuperas muy bien,¬¬ pero cuídate mas la próxima vez ¬¬ que estuviste a punto de...de...- Shizune no podía seguir...Sakura habia podido morir si no hubiera sido por...el.

-Eeeenn fin-. suspiro Tsunade-. nos vamos Sakura que alguien se esta impacientando ya ¬¬, procura descansar vale? adiós!!!.

Tsunade y Shizune salieron por la puerta, y lo que se encontraron fue a...Sasuke, Sasuke esperando al lado de la puerta, Tsunade le dirigió una de esas duras miradas suyas y hablo sin mirarle a la cara.

-Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Uchiha sobre tu "inesperado" regreso y otra cosa mas...ni se te ocurra volver a hacer daño a mi alumna o te juro que te mato con mis propias manos.

-Hmmmph-. Sasuke paso al lado de Tsunade y solo le dijo una cosa.- nunca volver a hacerle daño.

En ese mismo momento, Sakura miraba hacia la ventana, no se había fijado en un detalle, encima de la mesita había un jarrón...con la misma flor que ella le trajo a Sasuke, la misma flor que el...desprecio.

_Quien me la habrá traído? habrá sido Ino? mmmm no se, no creo que sepa que estoy aquí...si no ya hubiera venido gritando jeje UUU, entonces? habrá sido Tsunade o Shizune? tampoco creo, ellas no saben que me gusta esa flor...entonces ha sido...?_

Sakura giro la cabeza hasta que se encontró con la mirada de el...mientras este se acercaba a la cama, Sakura se incorporo un poco mas hasta quedar mirándolo fijamente y de pronto se sonrojo violentamente al recordar como la encontró Sasuke.

-Sa...Sasuke..., hola jeje UU.- dijo Sakura moviendo sus dedos al estilo Hinata

-Como te encuentras?.- pronuncio Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la cama, Sakura no daba crédito, nunca hubiera imaginado que Sasuke se...preocupara por ella.

-Bueno, Tsunade-sensei y Shizune acaban de visitarme y me han dicho que no corro peligro, que estuve a punto de...ya sabes, yo esto...veras...Sasuke...yo...mmm...- Sakura volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, no quería que Sasuke viera como se había sonrojado, cuando se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo, solo noto unos labios rozándose y besando los suyos...SASUKE LA ESTABA BESANDO???!!!!!??

- Mmmm ...Sasuke-. pronuncio Sakura cuando este se separo de sus labios

-Calla...calla Sakura...no sabes el miedo que pase...-. Sasuke apoyo su frente contra la de ella, en un gesto demasiado cariñoso para venir del chico Uchiha, pero Sakura no se quejo, solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y levanto su mano para acariciarle su cara suavemente, en ese momento Sasuke abrio sus ojos observando con una mirada...dulce?? a los de ella.

-Sakura...te prometo, no, te **juro** que no volvere a separarme de ti, no te dejare marchar, te guste o no?-. y una sonrisa de esas tipicas de Sasuke asomo en su cara.

-Ahora todo esta bien no?-. dijo Sakura mientras una pequeña risa aparecio en sus labios.

-Todo bien...junto a ti...juntos.

**FIN**

**Weeenooo chicos xDD chicas, ahora si por fin termino, asi termina este...oneshot¿ UUU espero que no les haya decepcionado (seguro ke si lo ha exo)¬¬ calla ya, ejem ejem eso que espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito o y no se asusten (no creo que lo hagan xDDD) que voy a escribir una historia larga xDDDD un poco...bastante diferente xD o eso pienso yo al menos en fin ke me enrolloooo si les apetece dejarme un review ya saben, el botoncito morado siempre esta disponible!!!! cuidense y besooosss**


End file.
